Twisted Plans
by shatteredstar21
Summary: Harry has had enough and he has come to fix the issue... calling on old friends; that he hasn't met yet
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was six years old when he awoke in his cupboard. What had awoken him was a bright flash of light; followed by a pain so excruciating that the cruciatus could not compare; how he knew about the cruciatus he was not sure, but he knew that he now had the way into freedom. He would never have to be beaten again; nor feel his uncle molesting him. He would never have to listen to his aunt call him horrible things while forcing him to do more and more chores while she sneered down at him like Snape… wait a minute; who was Snape? Behind his eye lids memories began to pour forth. Memories of how his life would go from now until he sacrificed himself. He had to grin… he had been very clever. Well he thought to himself, time to put my plan into action.

Harry smiled as he looked around in the magic store that he had walked into. He knew that it was a very different kind of magic than he practiced, he remembered it after all, but this was where he could do the most good while learning new things. He was looking around the store when the man he was looking for walked up behind him. "Is there something that I can help you with, young man?" asked the man he knew as Giles. Harry turned to him and smiled; causing the man to jump slightly at the view of his fangs and glowing green eyes. "If you don't mind, I need to find knowledge of temporal travel." He was paying so much attention to Giles that he missed the young blonde who walked in after Giles. He groaned when he recognized her and she bowed (more like kowtowed) to him. "Anyanka; how many times do I have to tell you that that is not necessary before you listen to me?" he asked exasperated


	2. Chapter 2

Xander looked between his girlfriend and the small boy who had wandered into the magic box. He had never seen her act in such a way not even when she was talking about D'Hoffryn. This whole thing was weird so he just stayed in the background and observed.

COV

Giles was shocked when Anyanka bowed to what appeared to be barely past a toddler. He swiftly found himself looking at the child more closely and was surprised at what he could see. The boy was tiny and emaciated, he was wearing a sweatshirt that was several sizes too small and hung off one shoulder. He could see the collar bone far too clearly for his own comfort. The boy had beautiful green eyes that glowed faintly in the sun and he imagined in the sunlight that was probably hidden. His hair was long but wild all the same, reaching mid-back and he carried himself with confidence that was unusual in fully grown adults much less whatever age this child was.

After a few moments of observing the boy he opened himself to his power to get a reading of the boy… and felt nothing. That right there told him something was off with the lad. He would observe for now, as he reached that decision he felt Ripper stir in the back of his head. That brought his attention to even higher status; Ripper had lost interest recently in the world… anything that brought up his other halves interest was worth the watching.

COV

There were many things that Harry had been expecting when he came here to Sunnydale to begin his training; that Magic would restore Anyanka's memory of the alter-line was not one of them. He had expected that he would have to start again in all his relationships…just as he had in redeveloping his body; though he had been fortunate (or not depending on the point of view) with his abilities and memories.

Flash

The infant gasped, and then screamed; a wail bearing evidence of great agony, though no reason was readily apparent to the adults who watched over him. The babe that let loose this heart-rending wail was lying in his crib, and his watchers, his parents were at the door to the small nursery, desperately trying to get into the room. Before the parents, preventing their access to the child appeared to be an invisible barrier; but in reality was death, he would not allow the parents through.

To many this would seem a grimly portentous thing, however he was giving his brother/child/master and his partner/lover Magic a chance to finish the bonding of selves. He had been sent into his body a year early so that he would be able to guard them as they completed their bonds to their past and now future selves. It was a truly agonizing process and he knew that while the pain for the gods was a truly painful thing it was worse for his small child/master.

The fusion process sent back all of their memories, and all of their trained metaphysical abilities. All abilities, mental and physical used portions of the brain, an infant of six months did not normally have the synapse use to use such things. As such, while Magic was reintegrating herself into her past and future, she was simultaneously rapidly developing the child's brain to hold his abilities and memories.

Magic let loose a vibrating moan; trying to control her own pain as she tried to help her beloved child; she was not as successful as she would have liked. Her moan caused a ripple in the magic surrounding the child she was working over, and it rapidly spread from her presence. For over two miles in all directions every being with even a drop of magic in it's being felt her pain for that brief moment and joined the realm of the unconscious.

Death turned from the doorway where the child's parents were now no longer a concern and walked to his current charges; fighting the deep ache in his chest. Sorrow had been his constant companion for centuries now. Now that he had a chance to correct the horrors of his past, he would not give in. especially now that he could minimize the damage done to his master in this future he could be strong.

He let a warm glow surround his heart at the thought that while he could not prevent the deaths of the parents, and he could not prevent the binding of the powers within the little one; he could release the child's dormant abilities upon his second birthday, and hopefully by his fifth his lover, his master and himself would be free of this magical community.

Death started a bit when he came out of his musings to see his beloved resting against the window to the nursery, her face pressed to the coolness of the glass, savoring its gentle comfort. He swiftly glanced around and noticed his master was sleeping once again and swiftly decided to put the parents into their beds, hopefully they would think of tonight as a horrible nightmare.

In the morning James and Lily potter woke up well rested and languidly rolled to each other in their bed. Neither of them could clearly remember the night before, and both awoke feeling better than they ha d in months… both smiled as they started their days.


End file.
